Discussions concerning the basics of EPR of low and high spin cytochrome P-450, structural alterations of the protein that gives rise to changes in the spectra, the correlation of x-ray crystal data and EPR findings. Suggest ESEEM experiments with deuterated hydroxy camphor that show specific binding of the product of cytochrome P-450cam